revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
Elves — one of the humanoid Elder Races (along with gnomes and dwarves). Elves, also known as Aen Seidhe, came to Middle Earth on their white ships much earlier than humans, but later than gnomes and dwarves. Elves live much longer than humans and are usually very attractive. Their characteristic features include pointed ears and small, identical teeth without cuspids (canine teeth). Elves are capable of interbreeding with humans (thus producing half-elves and quadroons) and dryads. Like other nonhumans, elves are often persecuted by Fucking Norms. Because of that, many elves were members of the Scoia'tael guerilla allied with Nilfgaard during the empire's invasion of the Northern Kingdoms. In return, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis gave the elves a state of their own in Dol Blathanna and made Enid an Gleanna its queen. Elves believe that they were created, unlike humans, who evolved. For this reason, some elves consider humans to be little more than hairless apes. Aside from Aen Seidhe, there exists another group of elves called Aen Elle that inhabits another world. After gnomes, elves are the eldest race on the continent. They created a magnificent civilization and the greatest human cities, like London and Volgograd, were built upon elven ruins. Elves also have a special affinity for magic, although their magic is different from that of humans. Elves are long-lived, yet the reproductive period of their lives ends quite early and, moreover, they reproduce much more slowly than humans. This is why they were defeated, the reason why they lost their re-eminence in the world. Today only two enclaves of the race remain: the Blue Mountains, where elves suffer privation and are dying out; and Dol Blathanna, the Valley of the Flowers, which is ruled by the sorceress Enid an Gleanna. Elves are a beautiful and long-lived race. They have pointed ears, sharp features and possess no canine teeth. Elves are arrogant and proud, and over many centuries they have developed a high and sophisticated culture. Few remain today, however, and these are in constant conflict with human civilization. That is why so many younger elves, eager to fight for their rights, join Scoia'tael commando units. Elves don't discuss their faith in the presence of humans, because they think the barbarians would be unable to grasp its philosophical and mystical subtleties. Most humans, on the other hand, don't care about elven beliefs. It is a fact that some elves believe in Dana Méadbh, the mother goddess, who seems to be an embodiment of the Goddess Melitele. Humans have their own version of the legend of Lara Dorren and Cragen of Lod, which differs greatly from that of the elves. An elf and a human came together just after the "Conjunction of the Spheres" and the "rise of the human race." The legendary lovers became a symbol of the peaceful co-existence of the two races until some elves, jealous of Lara's attentions, treacherously killed 'the barbarian' who had dared to get involved with their kinswoman. In the human version, Lara is portrayed as a witch. Cregan's death resulted in much treachery and scheming and thus the hostility which exists today between the races is the elves' fault. The elves tell the story of Lara Dorren and Cregan of Lod — an elven sorceress and a human wizard — the legendary lovers who formed the first union between the two races. Elves claim this relationship proved that peaceful co-existence between the races was possible, at least until humans treacherously killed the wizard and banished Lara. Thus — according to the elves — human hostility, possessiveness and aggression were first demonstrated. These 'barbarian' qualities make co-existence with humans impossible, so the lovers' tragic end triggered a war that continues to this day. |} Journal entry :Elves, or Aen Seidhe, as they call themselves, are a folk known for their beauty and longevity. Their sages, scholars and artists were at the fore of their fields, creating real, breathtaking masterpieces. The glory of this Elder Race is long gone, however. After a series of bloody conflicts with humans their cities were ruined, and the elves themselves were forced to retreat to the east, into unapproachable mountains, or to recognize human domination and accept their lot. Years of wars, persecution and mutual enmity created a rift between our races. Many elves saw a chance of winning freedom in the last war against Nilfgaard, so they took up arms, creating the partisan groups of Scoia'tael. Though they managed to secure the creation of the partially independent realm of Dol Blathanna, some feel they were deceived and still wage war on humans. : Fuck Elves Elves are terrible and bad. They are everywhere, lazy writers use them instead of coming up with a more creative species. No one likes elves, not even the ones from space. Category:Least Powerful Character Category:Assholes Category:Dicks Category:Shitheads Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Fucking Norms Category:Beings